Coco 2
Coco 2 is 2022 film and a sequel to Disney/Pixar’s Coco. It will take place 6 years after the first film, It focuses on a now 17 year old Miguel, who just turned seventeen, and is a bit down lately due to Mamá Coco’s death in the first film, so he goes back to the Land Of The Dead, to see his Mama Coco again. This sequel will be released on November 25, 2022. Plot: Six years after the first film, Miguel Rivera, who is now 17 years old, has just turned seventeen, and his family throws him a fiesta, but after the fiesta, Miguel is starting to feel a little bit down lately, due to his great-grandmother Mama Coco’s death. Miguel is trying. so hard to stay strong, but the more he thinks about it, the harder it is for him to stay strong, and he becomes more devastated. But Miguel meets this sophisticated, ghostly and well-bred skeletal spirit named Marcel (Alec Baldwin), to encourage Miguel to come back to The Land Of The Dead for a vacation. So Miguel enters a dark black hole to go back to The Land Of The Dead, to see his deceased skeletal family again, especially Papa Hector and Mamma Imelda. Miguel becomes astonished when he sees his old family members again, especially Mama Coco. It isn’t long enough when Miguel is having a wonderful time back at The Land Of The Dead. It isn't long, though, before Marcel shows his true colors and traps Miguel and his family in a cage as he demands for a living being's (which is Victoria) blood for a ritual to bring back Ernesto De La Cruz. Cast: * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera who is now 17 years old, and wants to see Mama Coco, and the rest of his family members back in The Land Of The Dead * Alec Baldwin as Marcel, the ghostly, but skeletal and sophisticated person who encourages Miguel to go on a vacation in The Land Of The Dead, until later on in the movie, he becomes the main antagonist who tricked Miguel thinking that he had a permanent vacation in The Land. Of The Dead. * Luis Miguel provides Marcel’s singing voice * Gael García Bernal as Héctor, Miguel‘s true and warmhearted great-great-grandfather and Imelda's husband. * Alanna Ubach as Mamma Imelda, Miguel’s great-great-grandmother and Hector's wife whom is upset when she catches Hector kissing Jade, his secret lover. * Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mamá Coco, Miguel’s great-grandmother * Alfonso Arau as Papa Julio Rivera, Miguel’s late great-grandfather, and Coco’s husband * Selene Luna as Tia Rosita Rivera, Miguel’s late great-grandaunt, Julio’s sister * Dyana Ortellí as as Tia Victoria Rivera, Miguel’s late grandaunt, Abuelita’s sister * Herbert Siguenza as Tio Felipe Rivera, and Tio Óscar Rivera, Miguel’s late identical twin great-great granduncles * Renee Victor as Abuelita Elena Rivera, Miguel’s grandmother * Luis Valdez as Tio Berto, Rivera, Miguel’s uncle * Sofia Espinosa as Mamá Luisa Rivera, Miguel’s mother * Jaime Camil as Papá Enrique Rivera, Miguel’s father * Polo Rojas as Abel Rivera, Miguel’s cousin * Monste Hernández as Rosa Rivera, Miguel’s cousin * Siena Agudong as Coco Rivera Miguel,s little sister * Kuno Becker as the skeletal man who’s dressed as Uncle Sam * Ana de la Regura as the skeletal woman, who’s dressed as the Statue of Liberty * Alfredo Adams as the firecracker seller * Lombardo Boyar as the popcorn maker * John Ratzenberger as Dizzy The Clown who makes skeletal children laugh with delight * Selena Gomez as Jade, Hector's crazy ex-girlfriend who stalks him Songs: * “!Lo Hiciste Amigo!” Performed by Jaime Camil, Renée Victor, Sofia Espinosa, Monste Hernandez, Siena Agudong and Anthony Gonzalez * ”How Do I Go On?” Performed by Anthony Gonzalez * “Special Kind Of Paradise” Performed by Luis Miguel * “Junto de Nuevo Al Fin” Performed by Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal and Alanna Ubach * “La noche de fuegos artificiales es una delicia” Performed by Kung Becker and Ana de la Regura * “The Enshrined Circus Suit” Performed by Anthony Gonzalez * ”He encontrado mi deseo” Performed by Anthony Gonzalez * ”Not For Long” Performed by Luis Miguel * ”Until Next Time” Performed by Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal, Ana Ofelia Murguía Alanna Ubach, and Selena Gomez * ”How Do I Go On” Performed by Luna Minami and Miguel * "Run Like Land Of The Dead" Performed by Anthony Gonzalez (Parody of Pink Floyd) * "Do It Again" Performed by Steely Dan * "Black Magic Woman" Performed by Santana * "Xanadu" Performed by Rush * "Simple Man" Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Touch Too Much" Performed by AC/DC * "Lay Down Sally" Performed by Eric Clapton * "Locomotive" Performed by Grand Funk Railroad * "Join Together" Performed by The Who * "Low Rider" Performed by War * "Piece Of My Heart" Performed by Janis Joplin * Right Here, Right Now performed by Gael Garcia Bernal and Selena Gomez (from High School Musical (3) Category:PG Category:Original movie sequels Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Animation Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2019 films Category:March 2019 Releases Category:2023 films Category:December 2023 Releases Category:November 2022 Releases Category:2022 films